This invention relates generally to retention or anchoring of medical tubes and/or cables used for example during patient treatment; and more specifically the invention concerns an unusually advantageous and simple holder device for quick reception of and holding medical tube and/or cable, and which is easily anchored to fabric or other support structure for the tube or cable.
In the operating room and other areas of hospital environment tubes and cables of various sizes are used for administration of medications, suctioning and drainage of fluids from patients, monitoring of vital functions, and performing electrical cauterization. It is important that these tubes and cables be secured to either the bed sheet or surgical drape so that they do not fall to the floor and get contaminated or tangled.
At present time the commonly used means of holding a tube or cable is with a scissors-like towel clamp, which punctures the drape and holds securely. The tube or cable is threaded through the loop of the towel clamp; however, even with the towel clamp held securely to the drape, the tube can slide back and forth in the loop and can become contaminated by falling to the floor or outside the sterile field. The towel clamp puncture of the drape is not desirable because contaminants can then penetrate the sterile drape.